


好奇害死猫（下）

by 20_hoziszd



Series: 好奇害死猫 [2]
Category: Hozi - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), 圆勋 - Fandom, 荣勋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd





	好奇害死猫（下）

李知勋推开木门，发现里面是个温室花房，四周摆满了各种各样的花。

花房中央有一张长长的餐桌，上面摆满了甜品，有马卡龙，有雪芙蕾，各种味道的杯子蛋糕，最显眼的是一个三层草莓奶油蛋糕。他环顾四周，发现只有他一个人。但他肚子已经饿得咕咕叫。

他顾不上这么多了，拿起蛋糕架上的马卡龙往嘴里塞。马卡龙的甜味溢满他口腔，甜到发齁。他赶紧给自己倒了一杯果茶冲淡口中的味道。

他转移目标，拿起盘子上的草莓泡芙咬了一口，这回的甜度正适合他的口味。李知勋吃到了喜欢的东西，眼睛也忍不住笑得弯弯地。

躲在花架后面的全圆佑忍不住发出点动静想吓他一下。

李知勋听见声响，害怕自己偷吃被发现。情急之下撩开桌布躲进了桌底。但他不知道被椅子勾住的裙角出卖了他。

他听着脚步声离他越来越近，停在他面前。他一手抓着未吃完的泡芙，一手捂着自己的嘴，蹲在桌子下不敢动。

全圆佑轻笑了一下，撩开桌布，看着受惊的人，“哪来的小猫呀？”

“对…对不起，我只是太饿了…”李知勋擦了擦嘴角的奶油，看见穿着一身西服半蹲着看着他的人，手里还拿着一顶绅士帽，虽然书上的疯帽子似乎并不长这样，当他还是问了一句，“你是疯帽子先生吗？”

“你说是就是吧。”他笑着把李知勋从桌子底下捞出来。抱着他走到蛋糕旁边的椅子坐下。“知勋吃饱了吗？”

怀里的小男孩摇摇头。

“知勋想吃蛋糕吗？”

他点点头。

全圆佑切下一块蛋糕，开始一口一口喂着坐在他腿上的人。边喂边打量着他身上的装扮。

系带蝴蝶结勾勒出少年纤细的腰，层层叠叠的裙摆下，小男孩摇晃着穿着微透白色小腿袜的腿。

“吃饱了吗？”吃饱了，疯帽子要开始干些奇奇怪怪的事了。

全圆佑把面前的甜品和餐具扫掉，让李知勋半趴到桌子上。

李知勋扭头看他“先生？”

“叫哥哥。”全圆佑咬下他背后的拉链，在他的蝴蝶骨上留下星星点点的红痕。

“哥哥……”

“你吃饱了，轮到我吃了。”

全圆佑把他翻了个面，不脱掉他的裙子，只是扯下他的前襟，露出他白净的胸膛。啧，全圆佑看着权顺荣留下来的牙印和吻痕觉得很不爽。

他伸手挑起蛋糕上的奶油，摸在李知勋的胸上。

冰凉的触感让李知勋身子一缩，“嗯啊…哥哥？”

全圆佑继续把奶油涂抹在他胸膛，腹部，仔细把之前的痕迹都遮掩住。最后着重在他胸前两点涂上厚重的一层，只露出两颗红通通的乳尖。

涂完之后舔了舔手上的奶油，满意地看着自己的作品。“知勋，你看，多漂亮的樱桃蛋糕。你没办法吃到真的太可惜了。”

全圆佑开始享用他的“蛋糕”。温热的舌尖卷起每一点奶油都让李知勋感到十分酥麻。全圆佑故意舔了一大口，舌面扫过他的乳晕和乳尖，咬上他的“樱桃”。

“哥哥…轻点…”李知勋的声音颤抖着。

全圆佑继续享用另一块蛋糕，牙齿还不断擦着挺立的乳尖，引起李知勋一阵颤抖，“呜…哥哥…不要咬…”

全圆佑吃完他的作品后，抬起头舔了舔唇边残余的奶油。他看着李知勋微微撑起的裙摆，伸手撩到他腰间。李知勋挺立的分身暴露在空气中，小口吐出透明的液体。

“爱丽丝怎么不穿内裤呢？”

“我…啊…不要…哥哥…太冰了……”

全圆佑拿起一罐草莓酱淋在他的分身上。然后含住他的分身，舌头舔食着茎身上的草莓酱，还用舌尖试图勾出小口中的液体。

李知勋忍不住释放出来，射到了自己涂满奶油的腹部。

“呼…呼…唔唔唔”，李知勋还在喘气，全圆佑挑了一口混合了精液的奶油喂给他，“知勋味的蛋糕，好吃吗？”

全圆佑抹了一手奶油做润滑，做完没多久的后穴让他很快就能塞进三只手指。奶油在李知勋体内融化，和后穴分泌的粘液混合在一起流出去。全圆佑解开皮带，拉下裤链，直接把肿胀的性器送进去。

他和性急的权顺荣不同，此刻他还有兴致逗猫。他又切下一小块蛋糕，放在李知勋身边，“喂我吃。”

“哥哥~”李知勋看全圆佑没有丝毫抽动的意思，忍住体内的瘙痒，张嘴咬了一口蛋糕叼在口中，撑起酥软的身子喂给他。

全圆佑吃掉蛋糕，亲了亲他的嘴唇。开始慢慢地抽动。

“哥哥，快一点……”

“那知勋也要快一点呀。”

李知勋只好加快动作。全圆佑擦到了他的前列腺，让他忍不住叫出声，叼在嘴里的蛋糕也滚到地上。

“知勋不乖呢，看来要惩罚一下了。”全圆佑拉起他的腿，让他勾起腿夹住自己的腰，开始用力贯穿他的后穴，每一下都戳中他的前列腺。

李知勋被突如其来的快感刺激到，分身吐出一些稀薄的精液。“哥哥，呜呜呜，我不行了。”

“不行？我还没结束呢。”全圆佑看着李知勋的眼泪更加兴奋，加快腰身挺动的速度。

“啧啧啧，还真是恶趣味。”权顺荣也不知道在旁边看了多久，走近他们，亲了亲李知勋的脸颊，给他擦擦眼泪，“干嘛弄哭小朋友。”

全圆佑拔出李知勋体内的性器，抱起李知勋脱掉裙子丢到权顺荣身上，看着他腿间鼓起的一包，“我能有你变态吗？”

“你不也爽到了？”

李知勋全身只穿着一双白色小腿袜和黑色小皮鞋，全圆佑让他撑在权顺荣身上，从后面进入。李知勋腿软站不住，却被权顺荣提起身子，全圆佑在后面掐住他的腰不断顶撞。最后尖叫哭着抓住权顺荣的衬衫，射过好几次的分身只喷出一股近乎透明的液体。

“知勋弄脏我的衣服了。”权顺荣指着腹部湿润的一片。

“对…嗝…对不起…呜呜…嗝”打着哭嗝的小男孩身体还在不断抽搐着。

“道歉不一定要用这张小口说的。”权顺荣让全圆佑像抱小孩一样抱起李知勋，解开裤扣，把忍耐很久的肿胀插入他小穴。“还可以用这张。”

“呜呜呜不行了，我真的不行呜呜呜。”李知勋被玩弄了太多次，脑袋已经无法思考任何事情。

最后被权顺荣送上高潮时，他靠在全圆佑怀里抽搐着身体，疲软的分身只能吐出一点透明的前列腺液，随后晕睡过去。

“小少爷，醒醒，小少爷。”

他睁开眼一看，管家叔叔蹲在他面前喊他。他好像躺在草坪上睡着了，周围漆黑一片，只有管家叔叔手中的电筒发出光亮。他低头一看，身上还是穿着他的衬衣和背带裤，手里抓着早上拿的书。

是梦吗？但是他火辣辣的后穴和疲软的双腿似乎在提醒他经历过些什么事。

“管家叔叔，我们庄园住着这两个男人吗？大概这么高…”李知勋比画了一下。

“没有见过呢，小少爷有什么事吗？”

李知勋摇摇头。

几天后，外祖母的生日举办了宴会，邀请附近庄园的人来做客。他在花园里看着热闹的人群只觉吵闹，厌烦。他打算离开的时候却发现有个人朝他走来。

兔子先生？那不是梦吗？他看着离他越来越近的人往后退了几步，却撞上一个人的胸膛。

他扭头一看，疯帽子先生按住他的肩膀对他说，“抓住你了，爱丽丝。”


End file.
